jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Boss/Archiv
Hallo Boss! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Boss!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Außerdem wurde in der Jedipedia auch eine FAQ-Seite eingerichtet, auf der Du allgemeine Fragen stellen bzw. nachlesen kannst. Deine gestellten Fragen werden dann von anderen Benutzern beantwortet. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Bevor Du nach jeder Änderung speicherst, benutzte bitte zuerst die Vorschau. Damit kannst Du sehen, wie die Seite nach dem Speichern aussehen wird und so Fehler im Design oder im Text leichter finden. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten – mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jedoch sollte Deine Benutzerseite nicht Dein einziger Beitrag zur Jedipedia sein. Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge, jedoch keine Artikelbeiträge, immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du ~~~~ (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche „Deine Signatur mit Zeitstempel“ über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. }| }}} Nun aber erstmal genug – hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Pandora Diskussion 20:46, 14. Jan. 2009 (CET) ---- Vorschau Hallo Boss, könntest du dir bitte angewöhnen vor dem Abspeichern einer Seite die Vorschau zu benutzen und nicht wegen jeder kleinen Änderung abzuspeichern? Dadurch werden nämlich die Letzten Änderungen zu sehr mit Serien von kleinen Änderungen überflutet. Die Schaltfläche „Vorschau zeigen“ befindet sich direkt neben der mit „Seite speichern“. Meist ist es wirklich sinnvoll, einen geschrieben Text nochmal durchzulesen, ohne dabei durch den Wiki-Code gestört zu werden, da man so Fehler viel leichter findet. Auch kann man so ausprobieren, ob Änderungen im Code funktionieren, oder eine kosmetische Änderung gut aussieht. }| }}} Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 17:17, 31. Jan. 2009 (CET) Bal'demnic Du hast eben den Artikel zum Planeten Bal'demnic erstellt, alerdings hast du ein Akzent verwendet. Der Apostroph liegt auf der Raute taste, die unter dem Plus, mittels Shift kannst du das Appostroph benutzen. schau mal hier im Artikel zu Bal'demnic ob du den ergänzen kannst. Keine Sorge ist nicht schlimm das du das falsch gemacht hast, ist mir am Anfang auch passiert :) gruß Jango 17:26, 31. Jan. 2009 (CET) Infobox Kleiner Tipp, kuck mal hier hin... 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 17:09, 2. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Ich war so frei mal eben deine Infobox zu reparieren. Ich hoffe es macht dir nichts. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 19:58, 10. Feb. 2009 (CET) Battlefront II Hey Boss hast du das Spiel für PC? Wenn ja zockst du online? Shadowsith Dunkler Besprechungsraum 21:52, 22. Feb. 2009 (CET) Kleine Info Da du ja noch nicht lange bei Jedipedia bist sage ich dir jetzt schnell mal das du nicht immer Benutzer: schreiben musst. Bei Sonderzeichen gibt es die Vier Tilden= ~ damit kannst du ohne schreibarbeit unterschreiben. Gruß Shadowsith Dunkler Besprechungsraum 22:16, 22. Feb. 2009 (CET) Leerzeichen Hi. Es wäre nicht schlecht, wenn du dir angewöhnen würdest, die Leertaste zu benutzen. Das ist eine längliche Taste auf deinem Keybord, sie befindet sich zwischen der Taste „Alt“ und „Alt Gr“, zumindest ist das bei mir so. Damit kannst du zwischen Wörtern und nach Kommas und Punkten Leerzeichen setzen. -- [[Benutzer:Sol|Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 12:26, 24. Feb. 2009 (CET) Wegen Artikellöschung Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken. Fast jeder Neueinsteiger schreibt mal einen Artikel der Gelöscht wird. Bei mir kam dazu das ich sogar so viel Stress mit den aktiven Usern hatte das ich 3 Tage geblockt wurde das heißt ich konnte nichts mehr ändern. Also nicht entmutigen lassen und weiter Artikel schreiben (schade das du kein KotOR hast ich könnte da wirklich hilfe gebrauchen). Freundlicher Gruß Shadowsith Dunkler Besprechungsraum 21:49, 24. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Kotor kann ich dir vllt. helfen, Shadowsith. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 14:04, 7. Mär. 2009 (CET) :: Das hat jetzt damit nichts zu tun aber egal. Also Boss der Artikel vom Republic Commando Vin ist ja schön geworden. Weiter so, beim Theta Squard Fehlt doch noch ein RC den kannst du ja auch gleich anpacken. Ich hoffe der ist in Feindkontakt beschrieben worden das ist nämlich eine Zeit lang her das ich das Buch gelesen habe. Gruß Shadowsith Dunkler Besprechungsraum 10:38, 15. Mär. 2009 (CET) Spiele Hey,wer Republic Commando oder Battlefront II spielt,kann sich hier melden.(''Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Boss (Diskussion • Beiträge) 7. Mär. 2009, 13:03:09) :Red mal mit Juno Pandora Diskussion 13:58, 7. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::Hey, Die beiden Spiele sind in Deutschland ab 16(In Großbritanien ab 12, dort hab ich Republic Commando her)! Spaß beiseiete: Ich bin auch noch nicht 16 und spiel die beiden! Zwei Super Spiele. Ich hätte eine kurze Frage: Das "Dieser Benutzer wäre gern ein Republic Commando" in deiner Babel, das ist keine Vorlage sondern selbstgemacht (zumindest wird das Bild nur von dir benutzt), oder? Hättest du was dagegen wenn ich das auch für meine Benutzerseite benutzen würde, die ich zurzeit umbauen will (Ich würde deine Benutzerseite natürlich als Quelle angeben!)? Danke schon mal im vorraus, MartinIGB 16:51, 11. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::Was sollte ich dagegen haben? Aber es wär gut, wenn noch andere dieses Bild benutzen. Boss 13:20, 12. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::Danke. Ich baue das ein sobald ich Zeit habe. --MartinIGB 16:38, 12. Mai 2009 (CEST) Benutzerseite Ich habe ein großes Problem.Meine Benutzerseite sieht völlig verkehrt aus.Seht ihr das auch?Wer weiß,was ich dort machen soll? Boss 11:05, 15. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Ich habe es mal korrigert. Du hattest jede Menge unnötiger Leerzeichen eingebaut... Ausserdem waren da noch diese merkwürdigen Babel-Konstruktionen. Gruß – Andro [[Benutzer Diskussion:Andro|'Disku']] | ''Artikel'' 11:15, 15. Mär. 2009 (CET) Vorschau Hi Boss, bitte benutze die Vorschau wenn du Artikel bearbeitest oder erstellst der Artikel Jay sah echt schlimm aus! Aber nimms nicht zu hart:-) 11:44, 15. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Ich kann nichts dafür.Ich wollte den Artikel RC-1135 so schreiben wie den von RC-1134 (Habe ich auch geschrieben).Doch ich konnte mir doch nicht alles merken. Boss 16:09, 15. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::1. Man führt Diskus dort weiter wo sie begonnen wurden... ::2. Keine Artikel dürfen gleich sein! 17:21, 15. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Keine Panik ich hab den Artikel ja schon lange besser formuliert^^ Gruß Shadowsith Dunkler Besprechungsraum 19:13, 17. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::Was schreibst du denn da A-11? Wenn man Artikel selbst schreibt kann seinen eignen Text auch als Vorlage benutzten. (Beispiel) Aber ist nicht schlimm. Von andern die Artikel abzuschreiben ist natürlich nicht erlaubt. Und ich habe noch eine Frage an dich wie machst du diese Unterschriftsvorlage? Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 22:33, 17. Mär. 2009 (CET) :::Ich meinte das direkte kopieren ist verboten;-) Dass sollte wir vielleicht nicht hier klären, kannst mich ja auf meiner Disku fragen... 21:12, 18. Mär. 2009 (CET) Sprache Wer von euch kann die mandalorianische Sprache?Wenn es jemanden gibt,kann er mir einige Wörter sagen. Boss 16:11, 15. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Also, ich kann das ein bisschen. Für die wichtigsten Vokabeln sieh mal hier! -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3 15:24, 28. Mär. 2009 (CET) Zitat Wo muss man drauf gehen,um eine Zitatvorlage für mehrere Person zu bekommen? Boss 10:02, 10. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Kandidatur lesenswert Hi Boss, wieso willst du wissen, wer den ersten Kommentar dazu geschrieben hat? Stört dich etwa was? Oder findest du etwas amüsant? Liebe Grüße,--Darth Hate 16:44, 20. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Nein, eigentlich nicht, aber hier muss eine Signatur hin, oder? Boss 16:45, 20. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Hey Boss danke! Ich bin schon recht lange dabei und vergesse immer noch die Signatur^^ Wie peinlich (Yoda lässt grüßen). Liebe Grüße,--Darth Hate 16:47, 20. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Yoda41? Warum? Boss 17:02, 20. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Nicht Yoda41^^ Yoda aus episode II^^ als obi-wan kamino sucht^^ Zitat: WIE PEINLICH! xD. Liebe Grüße,--Darth Hate 17:04, 20. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Achso. Boss 17:05, 20. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Videos Wer findet, dass ich mit den Videos übertreibe? Der kann es mir gerne sagen. Boss 16:34, 22. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Naja n bisschen schon. Mach doch ein paar weniger Vid's rein und dafür pro Monat mal austauschen. Gruß Shadowsith Room of Darkness 16:47, 23. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Shadowsith, alter Freund. Ab nächsten Monat, ok? Boss 19:11, 23. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :: Jo alles klar ^^. Shadowsith Room of Darkness 21:44, 24. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Hi, Shadowsith. Ich hab jetzt einige Videos auf meiner Benutzerseite entfernt. Sieht das jetzt besser aus? Boss 11:02, 1. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Naja ich hab das anders gedacht. Die vielen Kategorien müssen weg. Drei passen und zu denen drei halt die passenden Videos. Du kannst ja dann Monat für Monat durchwechseln. Und hast du eigentlich alle RC Romane? Gruß Shadowsith Room of Darkness 18:19, 1. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Du meinst Republic Commando von Karen Traviss? Ja, hab ich, wieso? Boss 19:15, 1. Mai 2009 (CEST) P.s. Ich bin aber erst bei Band 2 Kapitel 3. ::Ja das mein ich. Uff hast noch viel zu lesen. Ich bin seit 2 Wochen mit allen Teilen fertig. Shadowsith Room of Darkness 19:42, 1. Mai 2009 (CEST) Neue Benutzer Wenn ich mal fragen darf, wo kann man sehen, dass neue Benutzer da sind? Boss 20:49, 24. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Also ich seh das immer bei den letzten Änderungen. Da bekomm ich immer die neusten Anmeldungen mit. Gruß Shadowsith Room of Darkness 21:44, 24. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Tut mir Leid Shadowsith, aber auf Letzte Änderungen finde ich keine neuen Anmeldungen. Boss 20:31, 29. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::Du musst ja immer wieder schauen. Bitte immer Diskussion da weitermachen wo sie begonnen haben. Und Boss kann ich dich bei meiner Benutzerseite als Freund hinzufügen. Gruß Shadowsith Room of Darkness 14:52, 30. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::::Man sieht in den Letzten Änderungen keine Liste von Benutzern finden, die sich neu angemeldet haben. Eine Liste von Benutzern, sortiert nach Zeitpunkt der Anmeldung, findest du unter http://www.jedipedia.de/sql_user.php. Die neuesten Anmeldungen sind unten. Allerdings begrüßen wir nur neu angemeldete Benutzer, die auch etwas in Jedipedia ändern. Daher reicht es, in den Letzten Änderungen zu schauen, ob ein unbekannter Benutzer eine rote Diskussionsseite hat, und den Benutzer zu begrüßen. Viele Grüße, 14:57, 30. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Shadowsith, du kannst mich als Freund einfügen. Boss 15:07, 30. Apr. 2009 (CEST) P.s. Könnte ich Klonkrieg Experte genannt werden? Weil ich glaub, dass Benutzer Premia Benutzer Modgamers als Großadmiral bezeichnet. (Oder was auch immer) ::Hör auf damit, dauernd Benutzer zu begrüßen, die entweder nur einen Beitrag vor Monaten geschrieben haben oder, wie dieser, lediglich als Vandalist in Erscheinung getreten sind, was auch schon ein gutes Jahr zurückliegt. Wir begrüßen Benutzer lediglich, wenn man bei den Letzen Änderungen einen Benutzer sieht, der nichts auf seiner Disku stehen hat und grade einen Beitrag geleistet hat. Außerdem benutzt du hierfür die Vorlage Gruß--'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 15:25, 30. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Woher sollte ich wissen, ob er ein Vandale war? Da oben stand nichts. Außerdem bin ich erst seit Januar dieses Jahres hier und so viel Erfahrung hab ich auch nicht. Aber was solls, Benutzer, die länger hier sind, respektiere ich. Also werd ich das machen, was ihr gesagt habt. Boss 10:42, 1. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Es ist ja nicht böse gemeint, wenn du Leute begrüssen willst, einfach in den Letzten Änderungen schauen, ob da jemand rote Diskussionslinks hat, und da dann einbauen. 'Pandora' Diskussion | Admin 10:13, 2. Mai 2009 (CEST) Lesenswert-Aufstellungen Hallo Boss, ich habe mich gewundert, dass du einfach zwei Artikel als Lesenswert-Kandidaten aufstellst, ''ohne einen Kommentar zu hinterlassen. Außerdem hast du sie bei den Ab- und Wiederwahlen gesetzt – was in den Fällen der falsche Ort war. Ich, sowie die meisten anderen Benutzer denke ich, bin wenig dazu geneigt, meine Stimme abzugeben, wenn der Aufsteller keinen Kommentar gibt, warum er den Artikel aufstellt. Also denke mal darüber nach, einen Kommentar nachzutragen oder künftig keine Aufstellungen mehr durchzuführen. Gruß – Andro Disku 19:19, 29. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Jetzt hab ich die Kommentare abgegeben. Boss 19:41, 29. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Ich habe die Kommentare abgegeben. Jetzt können doch andere wählen, oder? Boss 13:16, 30. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::Zu allererst: Setze laufende Diskussionen immer dort fort, wo sie begonnen wurden. Wenn man das nicht tut, kann niemand mehr den Verlauf zurückverfolgen. Natürlich kann jeder abstimmen – das konnte man auch schon vorher. Nur finde ich deine Kommentare nicht sehr aufschlussreich. Einfach zu schreiben „der Artikel ist gut“ hilft nähmlich gar nicht dabei, deine Gründe für eine Aufstellung nachzuvollziehen. – Andro Disku 19:42, 30. Apr. 2009 (CEST) JP Chat Wenn du mal wieder online kommst, bitte bei mir melden dann können wir und im Jedipediachat treffen. Gruß Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 17:15, 7. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Wie geht der Chat in der Jedipedia? Boss 17:35, 7. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Der Jedipediachat selber ist bei dem Kasten Quicklinks. Falls du nicht draufkommst solltest du dir die neuste Version von Java holen. Gruß Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 17:57, 7. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Ok, dann versuch ich es mal. (Vielleicht etwas später) Boss 18:02, 7. Mai 2009 (CEST) Fremde Benutzerseiten Hallo Boss, mir ist aufgefallen, dass du in letzter Zeit häufiger edits an den Benutzerseiten von anderen Benutzern machst. Die Benuterseite ist dem jeweiligen Benutzer vorenthalten, andere Benutzer haben da eigentlich nichts verloren. Es wäre toll, wenn du das beherzigen könntest (ausser natürlich, wenn dich jemand um Hilfe bittet). Pandora Diskussion | Admin 21:27, 7. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Ok. Aber ich habe ja auch viele Fragen. Boss 21:21, 8. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Fragen kann man auf Diskussionen stellen... Pandora Diskussion | Admin 17:37, 9. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::Genau das gleiche -.- Komm, es ist doch so dass das in etwa die Privatsphäre des Benutzers ist, wenn da ein Fehler ist weise ihn doch daraufhin, anstatt selber drann rumzufummeln... 19:26, 12. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::Ich würde gerne anderen Benutzern helfen. Aber egal. Andere haben ja auch die Chance, was zu machen. Boss 19:29, 12. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::::Du kannst ihnen auch anders helfen:) 20:32, 12. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::::In denen ich es vorher andeute, oder? Boss 20:33, 12. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::::::Andeute? Neee, indem du Mitglied der Hilfsbrigade wirst und neuen Benutzern mit Rat und Tat bei Seite stehst ;-) 20:41, 12. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::::::Stimmt. Ich würde gerne in die Hilfsbrigade kommen. Boss 20:44, 12. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::::::::Das dumme ist nur das ich grad merk, dass die aufgelöst wurd^^ Naja, kannst auch so anderen helfen, du musst einfach auf Fragen antworten, deine Hilfe anbieten, und ein erfahrener Benutzer werden, indem du möglichst keine Ausrutscher machst, dann wirst du auch respektiert :) 20:50, 12. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::::::::Gut. Boss 20:51, 12. Mai 2009 (CEST) Bildernamen Hey Boss, bitte achte doch beim Hochladen von Bildern auf vernünftige Dateinamen, die möglichst das Objekt beschreiben. Zahlenkollonnen, die sagen: "ich bin das xxxte Bild" oder "ich wurde am xxxten" aufgenommen sind kontraproduktiv, da auch ein nachgestellter richtiger Name im Zeichenwirrwarr verschwindet. Wenn du das Bild einfach nochmal unter demselben Namen, ohne die Datumskollonne hochlädst, erkennt man auch bei einem flüchtigen Blick, wovon das Bild handelt. Den Dateinamen kann man übrigens auch direkt beim Hochladen ändern, im mittleren Feld. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 22:52, 15. Mai 2009 (CEST) Babel Dieser User ist Fan von der Delta Squad dem Delta ... und im roten Rahmen bei der Disku steh iht tot ihr tot man sieht sich --Te Ani'la Mand'alor 16:33, 16. Mai 2009 (CEST) Erstellte Artikel Bei mir stimmt was nicht. Ich habe 5 Seiten erstellt (RC-1134, RC-1135, Majestic, Mission auf der Prosecutor und Cliffhold), doch die Tabelle auf meiner Seite, wo die Bearbeitungen stehen, zeigt nur 4 Stück an. Was ist hier nicht richtig? Boss 13:49, 19. Mai 2009 (CEST) P.s. Ich benötige unbedingt Hilfe beim Artikel Cliffhold.(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Boss (Diskussion • Beiträge) 19. Mai 2009, 13:49:46) :Da das Zählen der edits, erstellten Seiten usw keine eingebaute Funktion ist, sondern nachträglich eingebaut wurde, kann es hier schnell mal zu Fehlern kommen. Vielleicht löst sich das ganze bei einem Update. Ansonsten einfach drüber lächeln, bald wirst du eh so viel gemacht haben, dass es dir nicht mehr um die bloss Anzahl an Sachen ankommt. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 16:39, 19. Mai 2009 (CEST) Mission auf der Prosecutor Su'cuy, ner'vod! Heißt das im UC-Kasten, dass jeder alles ändern kann, wie er will? Dann macht das UC nämlich keinen Sinn! -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3 19:27, 21. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Nein. So meinte ich das nicht. Andere sollten mir helfen. Boss 21:24, 21. Mai 2009 (CEST) Bücher Halo ich würde gerne wissen wo man diese bücher kaufenkann--Darth nihilius 09:43, 23. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Die auf meiner Seite? Die habe ich auf amazon.de bestellt. Ob es sie im Handel gibt, weiß ich nicht. Boss 09:53, 23. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::aha danke--Darth nihilius 11:10, 23. Mai 2009 (CEST) RC halo boss, ich würde dir gerne eine frage stellen : gibt es republic commando nur für pc--Darth nihilius 22:30, 23. Mai 2009 (CEST) :ich antworte mal für Boss bis : Nein es gibt es auch für Xbox und kostet ca 10€ mfg --Te Ani'la Mand'alor Mandalore 22:36, 23. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::danke vielmal--Darth nihilius 23:13, 23. Mai 2009 (CEST) Halo Boss, ich würde gerne eine Frage loswerden gibt es den nicht so eine art Online Spiel von Republic commando?--Darth nihilius 16:07, 24. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Ich glaube nicht. Aber im Spiel gibts Multiplayer. Boss 17:13, 25. Mai 2009 (CEST) aha danke --Darth nihilius 17:17, 25. Mai 2009 (CEST) Fan Fiction Schlacht halo und guten tag, ich würde dir gerne einige fragen stellen: ich habe bei deiner benutzerseite gesehen das du eine schlacht erfunden hast , das wollt ich schon immer auch mal machen und ich hoffe du hast nichts dagegen wenn ich das auch bei mir mache . viele grüsse --Darth nihilius 19:58, 25. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Was dagegen haben? Natürlich nicht. Und wie fandest du die Fan Fiction. Boss 13:17, 26. Mai 2009 (CEST) die fand ich sehr gut und ideenreich eine gute idee, danke und viele grüsse--Darth nihilius 15:43, 26. Mai 2009 (CEST) Artikel halo boss, wo an welcher stelle kann ich eigentlich einen artikel schreiben gruss--Darth nihilius 17:32, 28. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Ich versteh die Frage nicht und passende Überschrift für Fragen verwenden oder, wenn es die Frage gibt und deine Frage ähnlich ist, kannst du es dort schreiben. Boss 17:35, 28. Mai 2009 (CEST) ähm naja ich will einen artikel für ;shadowsith; schreiben und weiss nicht wo ich den schreiben soll,--Darth nihilius 17:37, 28. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Achso. Du musst einfach nur in der Suchleiste das Schreiben, über was du schreiben willst. Achtung: Wenn es den Artikel schon gibt und du kennst es nur unter einem anderen Namen, dann macht es keinen Sinn, den Artikel schreiben. Boss 17:40, 28. Mai 2009 (CEST) aha danke vielmal und gruss--Darth nihilius 17:42, 28. Mai 2009 (CEST) Arbeit am Projekt usw Hallo Boss, du musst die Benutzer nicht gleich an ihrem ersten Tag dazu auffordern, auch was am Projekt zu arbeiten. Grad am Anfang sollte man ihnen meist ein paar Tage lassen, um die Funktionsweise des Wikis kennen zu lernen usw. Ein kleines bisschen Zeit sollte man ihnen einfach lassen. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 13:26, 30. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Habe verstanden. Boss 13:27, 30. Mai 2009 (CEST) Edits Liste Kann jemand die Editliste auf meiner Seite richtig einfügen, ohne das es sozusagen die Babelbilder schneidet? Boss 14:12, 30. Mai 2009 (CEST) Republic Commando (Spiel) Hi Boss, du müsstes dann vllt den einfachen Link durch deine Signatur im UC ersetzen?! -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3 13:17, 1. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Hab ich gemacht. Boss 13:21, 1. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Fan Fiktion Hi ich wollte frage ob ich auch so ne Fan Fiction schreiben darf??? (Die Fan Fiktion is echt cool) --Obi-Wan-Kenobi 16:22, 7. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Es steht jedem frei, eine Fan-Fiction zu schreiben. Aber einfach von einem anderen Benutzer die Fan-Fiction abzuschreiben, ist nicht richtig. Für die Vorlage, geh hier drauf. Boss 13:19, 8. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Fanfiction Hi Boss, es tut mir leid, dir mitteilen zu müssen, dass die Seite Benutzer:Boss Material enthält, das gegen unsere Richtlinien bezüglich Fanfiction verstößt. Fanfiction, wie auf der genannten Seite vorhanden, ist in der Jedipedia nicht erlaubt. Ich bitte dich, dieses innerhalb einer Woche extern (z.B. auf dem deutschen Star Wars-Fanfiction-Wiki) zu sichern, da dieses nach Ablauf dieser Frist von einem Administrator gelöscht wird. Vielen Dank. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 23:23, 8. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Tut mir Leid, aber ich versteh nicht, was an der Fan-Fiction falsch ist? Boss 13:25, 9. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::So, entfernt. Boss 14:02, 9. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::Hallo Boss, ich musste ebenfalls meine Fan Fiction löschen, aber wieso ist das denn verboten? weisst du das vielleicht? gruss --Darth nihilius 21:00, 9. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::Urai Fen kannst du fragen. Du kannst auch einen Admin fragen. Boss 21:18, 9. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::::Wie ihr auch auf dem oben angegebenen Link sehen könnt, ist Fan-Fiction schon seit langem verboten. Bisher wurde es jedoch toleriert. Da es aber in letzter Zeit extrem Überhand nimmt, wurde beschlossen diese Regel ab sofort wieder durchzusetzen. 'Pandora''' Diskussion | Admin 14:58, 10. Jun. 2009 (CEST)